Bonifer
Bruiser Bonifer is an American professional wrestler, who wrestles for Grims toy show and on the Indies . He is aggressive, short tempered, and slightly insane. He has strength, power, technical ability, and can fly, but he is mainly a brawler due to his MMA Training. He excels at submission wrestling as seen in his and Grim's submission match. His favorite wrestler is Fit Finlay. He's a former 2-time GTS Tag Team Champion with Joe Wolf and Former Intercontinental Champion, Hardcore Champion, and GTS United States Champion. He is Kleetus Bailey's cousin. He recently revealed on Twitter that he would be using the ring name 'Charlie Bonifer' on the indies. In BFCW he plays the character Cuddly Bonifer. https://mobile.twitter.com/KillBoniferKill HEEL History Bruiser Bonifer made his debut using a police gimmick while DF had a rivalry with the Clown Corp, but didn't compete in his debut match until after the Policeman gimmick ended, when he turned heel. Bruiser competed in his debut match against Grim, in a winning effort. Bonifer has since become a former Intercontinental Champion, 2-time Hardcore Champion and a 2-time Tag Champion with Joe Wolf as part of Chaos Conspiracy, a sub group of King's Keys to Chaos. At Grimamania, Bonifer and Wolf lost the tag titles to the Manabros. After the match, Bonifer seemingly turned face when he attacked Wolf. On the first episode of GTS after Grimamania, Bonifer confirmed that he was still a heel when he used dirty tactics in a match against El Jefe Rojo for the GTS United States Championship, inspite of help from Jay Evans and Matt Castle, who tried to get Bonifer to reunite with King's Keys, Bonifer lost the match. On April 11, episode of GTS Bonifer and Oliver Clothesoff helped Kleetus Bailey retained the GTS Championship against Vlad Drago. At the end of April, Bonifer developed into a tweener and in May, started to develop a sort of friendship with Tommy Salami. On May 11, 2017 Bonifer defeated Mathias Glass to win the GTS United States Championship, Bonifer would turn on Salami by hitting him with the Rose Of Sharyn, but at one point the two made up. At War for the Warehouse he and Tommy Salami won the GTS Tag Team Championship, makin Bonifer a three time tag team champion. At Extreme Tools he lost the tag titles in a two on one handicap match with Swat City as his opponents, he later helped Tommy Salami win the YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship in a dumpster match. At Food In The Fridge, Bonifer won the Food In The Fridge Briefcase allowing him to cash-in on the YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champion (Tony Emerald) or the GTS Champion (Jimmy Controversy). Then he cashed in his food in the fridge on Jimmy to win the gts Championship, at Battleballs he defended his gts championship against his cousin Kleetus Bailey and won. In Wrestling * Finishing moves ** Death's Hand (Swinging Modified DDT) ** Rose Of Sharyn (Diving Cutter) ** Lariat (Main Finisher) ** Tombstone Piledriver (Kneeling Reverse Piledriver) (Adopted from Fit Finlay) ** Crossface Chickenwing * Signature moves ** Sleeper Hold ** 450 Splash ** Moonsault ** European Uppercut ** Elbow Barrage into Dragon Sleeper ** Backbreaker Variations ** Biting (Usually Done On Pete Corvus) ** Corner Running Knee Strike ** Curb Biter ** Death By Exile (Rope Hung Swinging Neckbreaker) ** Death By Headbutt ** Diving Elbow Drop, With Theatrics ** Diving European Uppercut ** Finlay Roll (Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam) - Adopted from Fit Finlay ** Fish Hook ** Indian Death Lock/Celtic Knot ** Knee Trembler (Running Knee Lift) - Adopted from William Regal ** Multiple Forearm Strikes ** Multiple Kick Variations *** Bicycle *** Big Boot *** Black Mass (Spin) - Adopted from Aleister Black *** Enzuigiri (Usually Done After A Corner Running Back Elbow) *** Roundhouse To Chest *** Sick *** Single Leg Drop *** Spinning Back ** Multiple Suplex Variations *** Belly To Belly *** Butterfly *** Half Nelson *** O'Conner Roll German (Rolling Chaos Theory) *** German *** T-Bone ** Powerbomb Onto The Ring Apron - Adopted from Kevin Owens ** Power Of The Punch (Left-Handed Knockout Punch with Brass Knuckles though he uses his right hand) - Adopted from William Regal ** Regal Stretch (Arm Trap Cross-Legged STF) - Adopted from William Regal ** Snapping opponent's fingers, with theatrics - Adopted from Marty Scurll ** Standing Moonsault (Usually Preceded By A Belly To Belly Suplex) - Sometimes Used As A Finisher ** Stretch Muffler- Adopted by Sami Callihan * With Joe Wolf ** Double-Team Finishing Moves *** Bicycle Kick (Bonifer) and Russian Leg Sweep (Wolf) Combination * Nicknames ** "Bruiser Ballbag" (Which Grim Calls Him) ** "Babyfaced Brawler" (Says On His Twitter Account) ** The Living Nightmare Championships and accomplishments * GTS Wrestling ** GTS Championship (1 time) ** GTS Intercontinental Championship (1 time) ** GTS United States Championship (1 time) ** GTS Tag Team Championship (3 times) w/ Joe Wolf (2), and Tommy Salami (1) ** GTS Hardcore Championship (2 times) ** Food in the Fridge Winner (2017) ** Christmas Chaos Winner (2016) - GTS Intercontinental Championship ** Eighth GTS Triple Crown Champion ** Seventh GTS Grand Slam Champion Entrance Music Category:Male Characters Category:Members of Degeneration Fat Category:Assholes Category:Antagonists Category:GTS Tag Team Champions Category:GTS Hardcore Champions Category:GTS Intercontinental Champions Category:Christmas Chaos Winner (2016) Category:Members of King's Keys to Chaos Category:GTS/PCS Draft 2017 Category:Pete Corvus Show Category:GTS United States Champions Category:Members of Salami Strong Style Category:Double Champions Category: assholes Category:Tweeners Category:Food in the Fridge Winners Category:GTS Champions Category:Triple Crown Champion Category:Grand Slam Champion